robloxian_aviationfandomcom-20200216-history
New World Airlines
New World Airlines is a RoAviation entity in a fictional nation, called "Great Ontario". The airline began operations in July 2016 and has over 100+ members. NWA was created in the wake of Rihannx entering RoAviation. History In early 2016, after televisionadscom returned from Kota Kinabalu, and stressing/rushing at the Hong Kong International Airport to avoid missing the flight to Vancouver and the flight back home, Rihannx wanted to make an airport. It was when ROBLOX still had personal servers. Before its discontinuation, Rihannx relied on Personal Servers to build games. Before Rihannx handed his old account, TheOnlineChaos over to someone, the airport was a complicated process. However as days go, Rihannx/tele forgot the project. Later in the summer, as ROBLOX released Team Create, the plan to build another airport resumed. Under Bright_Sky, the project had begun, however, was on hold under later. However, when the project was resumed, television wanted to start it all over again as he is not impressed with the design. During NWIA's construction, a plan to create a new airline came. The New World Airlines group was created on July 17th, 2016, under the management of Rihannx. However the growth had gotten slower. By July 23rd, 2016 Rihannx shouted "I QUIT" and abandoned the group. As tele fears anyone with BC might take over, he is lucky that no one with BC had joined yet. Attempts to get Rihannx to return had failed. However a day later, at 2:55 PM CST Rihannx reclaimed the group. Before the Chairman had BC, the group info and other info has to be taken care of by Rihannx, but at this time he is the Group Holder while televisionadscom is President. By 4:52PM, Rihannx bid 17 ROBUX for NWA's ad. This had attracted a bit of people into the group. However by 7/25/2016, television purchased a ROBLOX card. After the chairman had got BC privilieges, which allows the user to run a group and hold it, Rihannx gave full control of NWA to televisionadscom. When school began, NWA flights was limited to weekends, and whenever the chairman has no school. However when Winter Break arrived, daily flights resumed. By November 2016, Atomicfanatic14 wanted to improve NWA. He revamped NWA aircraft and a need to start NWIA all over again was proposed. NWA's members were soon growing, but after a botting attack on one of NWA's allies, NWA began manual approval in order to shield themselves. Later on, by the beginning of 2017, NWA was rebranded to a new logo. The new logo was more aviation-friendly compared to the previous Rainbow logo. Destinations NWA serves New World International Airport, a group-made project and Atomic's Robloxen City Airport. It also serves airports with AirBerlin by Icemanhunter, NWA's partner. Currently NWA has future airports being created for now: * Hong Kong International Airport * Seoul-Incheon Also, the New World International Airport is being renovated for V3, which means all operations and flights are temporaily held at Robloxen City Airport until finished. Current and future fleet NWA owns the following fleet, for Boeing/Airbus: Boeing Aircraft: *B737-800 *B777-200ER** *B787-9** Airbus Aircraft: *Airbus A319 *Airbus A321 *Airbus A320 *Airbus A330-300 *Airbus A340 NOTE: Some parts of the list may not be particularly accurate. **means Future Aircraft